Gadget Creation
Guide to Artifact and Gadget Creation: I. What is a Gadget/Artifact? A gadget/artifact is a device created to simulate/duplicate powers or skills used in the MEGs system of gaming. These devices can be of nearly any shape or design. Most are created with the intent to carry, or perhaps wear in the form of Armor. The Major difference between the two is in the fact that a Gadget can be created to duplicate any physical or mental power within concievable reason. An Artifact can duplicate any Power/Skill/Attribute. Another difference is that Gadgets have what are called Reliability numbers (explained more in depth later) and Artifacts do not. Examples from other sources are IronMan's Armor, Thor's Hammer from Marvel Comics, Green Latern's Ring and the Batmobile from DC Comics. I used those items in particular to demonstrate a difference between a scientific gadget, and a mystical artifact. Iron Man's Armor and the Batmobile are cutting edge technology. Where Green Latern's Ring and Thor's Hammer are the pinnacle of mystical might. Giving an example of both types of devices. A: Creation basics. First off, there are basic concepts when putting together a gadget. For one the creator must stay within the confines of normal scientific knowledge of the era he/she comes from unless they have the Genius advantage. Those with that advantage can conceive of designs far beyond the scope of normal humanity thus are able to create items far far ahead of their time. Example: A normal gadgeteer could modify his vehicle by adding armor, or perhaps putting a GPS finder in it as that is a normal achievable modification using today's science. Whereas someone with the Genius advantage could make that same vehicle possibly fly, add a force field generator to it or some such. Seeing as they can concieve of completely new concepts of technical design. A major difference between Gadgets and Artifacts are the skills used in their creation. Gadgets being science based use the Gadgetry skill, possibly in combination with the Scientist skill. Creation of these devices occurs in a Laboratory which we will touch back on later. All items added to a Gadget require a Gadgetry roll difficulty dependant on the level of Power/effect being added to the device. An Artifact is created using the Occultist skill, and are worked on within the confines of a Mystical Workshop. All items and effects added to an Artifact require Occultist skill rolls, possibly modified if the PC has the Ritual Discipline advantage and it is applicable to the power desired. B: Reliability Factor, this is a modification given to a gadget to determine how reliable the creation is. This factor is represented by a number which if rolled during an action use of the device causes it to malfunction and shut down. Devices with a Reliability rating of 0 never break down and do not suffer from this effect. Reliability ratings modify the factor costs of the corresponding item, either positively or negatively depending on how reliable the device in question is. The Chart for modification of this number is as follows. *This factor cost is added or subtracted from everything, the Body of the Item, AV/EV, Powers, attributes. C: Italicized attributes, Hardened Defenses, AV,EV,OV, and Range Italicized attributes are purchased with the intent of the attribute replacing that of the user while wielding the device. This adds a +2 modifier to the factor cost of that Attribute. So, for example say Joe wanted to make a suit of armor which augmented his strength. He would purchase a Str rating for the armor using this rule, and while wearing the armor, his strength would be the same as the APs purchased instead of his own. Hardened defenses is a modification you can make to a device that make it so it can actually withstand a certain amount of physical damage. If the Body of a device is not hardened, if the device takes damage by having it's body rating overcome in from an action, the device is simply destroyed. If said item is Hardened, it takes APs of damage accordingly, and if insufficient to wear down all of the body rating, the device is still functional. This modification adds +2 to the factor cost of the Body attribute. AV,EV,OV and Range are the standard effects of a device without adding a power. Each can be purchased seperately with a base cost of 5 and a factor cost of 1, modified by the gadget's reliability number. Example: Joe wants to make a sword, cause he likes swords. After purchasing the Body of the sword, which is hopefully hardened. He then wants it to be really sharp and light thus representing it's Acting Value. Yeah, he has weaponry, but what is someone needs it and doesn't? Having a seperate acting value for the sword lets anyone wield it somewhat efficiently. So, he decides to give it an AV of 5, that's pretty damn sharp. But, he's not the best metalsmith, so the sword has a reliability of 2. After calculating the base cost of 5, the factor cost of the sword would be 3 after applying the reliability number modificiation. note: these attributes are usually only purchased for mundane devices such as standard weapons and such, things that don't normally duplicate a power or some such. D: Limitations and Bonuses. Gadgets, just like powers can have limitations and bonuses, this modifies their ending cost and perhaps their factor costs when adding things. Dart Bonus +1 factor cost to EV: This allows for items meant to be thrown, such as shriuken or some such, allowing up to four be be thrown at a time without penalty going off one roll. Security Systems: base cost 5, factor 1 This represents a measure taken to make sure your doodad is difficult to tamper with and possibly take over from an outside source. Think of it in terms as puting Anti Virus software in your computer. Self Repairing: Adjusts gadget bonus divisor. This feature lets a gadget make a recovery check upon itself, seeing as they don't normally get to do such. Usually if a gadget is damaged you much make a repair check on it using your gadgetry skill. User Linking: This allows the builder to purchase an italicized power or attribute for a gadget and use the linking bonuses to a User. As in regular Linking, Half Linking, or Double Linking. No set power level purcased, but instead having the power in question automatically detect the applicable link attribute of the user, and gain the power at a level equal to link attribute. To do this, you must have the Genius advantage and the Gadgetry roll is equal to the Power in question's factor cost with all modifiers. This modification alters the end bonus of the gadget advantage as follows. First calculate the power's factor cost including all bonuses and limitations, then add it to the power's base cost. After this you multiply that number by 5 if the power is half linked, 10 for normal linking or 15 if double linking. This is the total cost of the Userlink modification, which will be adjusted when totalling out the cost of the gadget. Drawbacks: Ammo restriction: This is a HP mod you can get back on your gadget by giving it an Ammo rating, which determines how many times it can be used before having to reload it. If you want it, talk to the GM and we will help you determine the HP return on the item. Grenade (No reload): Double ammo restriction, only usuable once in a combat, but can be replaced at no cost. Partial Coverage Trick Shot This represents items that have Italicized body for Armor purposes, but don't cover everything, thus an assailant can make a trick shot depending on the factor cost most to the items body to hit the wearer instead of the armor. Final Touches: The Gadget Bonus, first the item has to be determined as to wether or not it can be taken away from the PC in combat. If the Item cannot be taken, the cost of the gadget is diveded by two after all math to represent how much the Gadget bonus costs under the PCs' advantages. If it CAN be taken away, then the bonus is divided by 4. For Items with the Self Repair feature, instead a normal unstealable gadget has a bonus that is 75% of it's overall cost, and one that can be Taken away is 50% of normal cost. Magic Items: Artifacts always have a Reliability number of 0, thus are more expensive, but on the upside far more reliable. Creating any sort of gadget takes one week minimum to make a Gadgetry Skill check involving creation of an item. For every AP of time the player adds to the base time grants a +1 bonus to the AV and EV of that check. Each AP subtracted from the basetime subtracts 1 from the AV and EV of the check.